Kazuma Sohma
- Past Design = }} |-| Anime = - 2001 Anime = }} |kanji = 草摩 籍真 |romaji = Sōma Kazuma |aka = Shishou Shihan Grandpa Kazuma (by Hajime) |gender = Male |age = 40s |hair color = Brown (2019 Anime, Manga) Grey (2001 Anime) |eye color = Brown (2019 Anime, Manga) Greenish-gray (2001 Anime) |year = Pig |occupation = Matrial Arts Teacher |affiliation = Sohma Dojo Sohma Family |children = Kyo Sohma (Adoptive Son) |extended family = Unnamed Grandfather Unnamed Grandmother Tohru Honda (Daughter-in-law) Hajime Sohma (Grandson) Unnamed Grandson Unnamed Granddaughter Unnamed Great-Granddaughter Unnamed Granddaughter-in-law |manga = Chapter 31 |anime = Episode 24 (2001) Episode 23 (2019) |japanese = Norihiro Inoue (2001) Miki Machii (2001; Young) Toshiyuki Morikawa (2019) Ayaka Nanase (2019; Young) |english = Dameon Clarke Heaven Tubbs (2001; Young) Emily Fajardo (2019; Young) }} is a master of karate who runs a dojo near the Sohma main house, where he teaches several of the younger Sohmas, including Kyo, Kagura, Yuki, and Hatsuharu Sohma. Although Kyo calls him "Shishou" (meaning "Master"), Kazuma states that he doesn't want to make his students address him by such. Instead, most of his students call him "Shihan", (meaning "Teacher"). His daily routine is taken care of by his assistant at the dojo, Kunimitsu Tomoda. He is the adoptive father of Kyo who took him in after the death of his mother and after his biological father rejected him. Appearance Personality Unlike Kyo's biological father, Kazuma is very kind and loving to his pupil and adoptive son. Despite raising him as repentance for being cold for the previous cat (his grandfather), he has come to genuinely care about Kyo. He has displayed his wisdom and determination to Kyo and the rest of the Sohma family in the duration of the series. He was even willing to defy the rest of the family in order to keep Kyo from meeting the same lonely fate his grandfather faced and give him a happy life. History Relation with the Cat Spirit .]] When he was a child, during their only meeting, Kazuma was mean to his grandfather simply because his grandfather was cursed by the Cat. Once, when he was still a child, his grandfather offered him a candy but he rejected it, saying it is cursed. Taking in Kyo To make amends, after Kyo's mother died, he took in and raised Kyo, the current Cat, as his foster son, and has come to think of him as his own son. Story Overview Fruits Basket Before Summer Vacation Kazuma thinks well of Tohru Honda and hopes her love for Kyo is sincere, and not based on pity like his grandmother's was towards his grandfather; both to test Tohru's feelings and to show Kyo he can be accepted despite his curse, Kazuma forces Kyo to show Tohru his true form. After Summer Vacation After Rin is hospitalized the second time during the series, he takes her in to recuperate so that she does not have to live inside the family compound, which he has done before. Saki Hanajima is working at Kazuma's dojo as a chef. Fruits Basket Another Kazuma's grandson, Hajime Sohma, mentions that Kazuma is in perfect health and still runs his dojo as usual. It is implied that Kyo will take over Kazuma's dojo.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 2, Chapter 8 Trivia *In an author's note, Natsuki Takaya said that although she draws him young, his age is "almost 40." *Takaya also claimed he is "clumsy with his hands and has no sense of flavor," and he is depicted as being so bad at cooking, he does not know how to prepare tea. *According to Natsuki Takaya in Fan Book - Cat, Kazuma only sees Saki as Kyo's classmate, despite Saki appearing to have a crush on him. es:Kazuma Sohma fr:Kazuma Soma Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Sohma Family Category:Male